powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising"
Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' 1966 - St Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland. It is night. Through the dark and silent corridors of the convent, an unseen presence creeps along. A lone priest is extinguishing candles in the sanctuary. The presence rushes towards him: It is demonic smoke. It pours into his mouth, possessing him as he screams. Then cuts to the following morning. The priest is standing at the altar, giving mass; seated in the pews behind him are eight nuns. Possessed Priest: "Our Father, who art in... heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, blah, blah, blah. Lead us not into temptation, blah, blah, blah. But deliver us... from evil." (he turns and walks down the aisle during the following) He continues: "Truer words never spoken, sisters. But sometimes it seems as if it's difficult to know the Creator. Sometimes I feel, in a very literal sense, that I have been wandering the desert for years. Looking for our Father. " (he has reached the door and bolts it, then turns back) "Well, not our Father, MY Father. See, he's in jail. Your dad put him there." (the nuns begin to look nervous) "I almost gave up hope. But, ye of little faith, because I finally found him -- or at least, you know, a spot where his cage door opens. It's right here. In a damn convent, for God's sake. Life is funny." Nun: "Um, Father?" Possessed Priest: "Shut your friggin' piehole, you little slut!" (he grins) "Then again, I suppose it makes sense. Folks forget MY daddy is an angel, after all. Or was. I mean, I suppose some dumb bastard stood here, felt a jolt of his holy juice and thought, I'm gonna build me a nun factory. You know? It's the right idea. Wrong angel." (he blinks, and his eyes turn the familiar swirling yellow of Azazel. He draws a large knife.) "So, uh, if any of you gals are the praying type, now would be a good time to start." Azazel smirks The camera pulls back from the scene so that we only hear the terrified dying screams of the nuns, and focuses on an angel statue lit from behind. Present Day - Kurt broods as he leans against Ruby's car outside an abandoned house. Showing Kurt is upset over the fight with Hunter. Ruby tells him Hunter shouldn't have said what he said, but they can patch things up later, after it's all over. Kurt says, no, Hunter was right . Kurt says that there won't be an after for him; he can feel inside that he's changed, for good. That Hunter's better off as far away from him as possible. At Bobby's place, Hunter refuses to call Kurt. He’s sick and tired of chasing him, and not even sure if he's still his friend anymore. Bobby angrily confronts out toward Hunter on his behavior, and says he is behaving like his father, John Winchester. How John's failure to reach out to Hunter when he went on his own was cowardly. Bobby tells him that Hunter is a better man than his father ever was. And to not abandon Kurt now the moment they need him the most. Hunter walks off and turns back to staring out the window. Then as he turns slowly, looking around in confusion in the room, only to reveal that the setting has changed. Hunter finds himself in a large, lavishly fancy room. The walls are painted white with gold trim and accents, and a marble table stands in the center. As Castiel is standing there with him. Castiel: "Hello, Hunter. It's almost time." At a hospital, Lilith's "demon chef" is stealing a baby for her to consume. But Kurt and Ruby arrives just in time and overpowers her and telling her that "they need to 'talk'". Back where Hunter is at, he pokes around the room, looking at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls. He turns back to the table and finds that it now holds a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers. He picks up a beer bottle and looks at it. Then Castiel and Zachariah appears. Zachariah: "Hello, Hunter. You're looking fit." Hunter: "Now who the hell are you?" Zachariah: "I'm Zachariah, Castiel's superior." Hunter: "Oh great okay, so, what is this? Where the hell am I?" Zachariah: "Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." (indicating the food on the table) "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think." Hunter: "I'm not hungry." Zachariah: "No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Hunter: "Tempting. But weird." Zachariah: "We'll throw in Mary Ann for free.: Hunter: "No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is." Zachariah: "Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed." Hunter: "Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles." Zachariah: (sighs) "All the seals have fallen. Except one." Hunter: "That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Zachariah: "You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... your friend Kurt started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different." Hunter: "Why?" Zachariah: "Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night -- midnight." Hunter: "Where?" Zachariah: "We're working on it." Hunter: "Well, work harder." Zachariah: "We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours." Hunter: "Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Zachariah: "Have faith." Hunter: "What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should." Zachariah: (getting in Hunter's face) "Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Hunter looks past him at Castiel, who looks down guiltily. Back at the abandoned house, Kurt has the possessed nurse held down only using his telekinetic powers. She taunts him then he proceeds to torture and interrogate her, and she eventually breaks finally tells him that Lilith will be at St Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland at midnight the next night, but swears that she doesn't know what the final seal is. Ruby tells Kurt they need to keep the demon alive so Kurt can feed on her blood, as Ruby doesn't have enough blood left for what he needs to kill Lilith. After hearing that, the demon cowardly withdraws to the recesses of the possessed nurse's mind, so Kurt is confronted with the innocent woman being possessed. Indicating that if he drains her blood, he'll also be killing the woman possessed. Meanwhile, Hunter is now alone in the "green room", pacing. He's holding his phone and considers calling Kurt but gets an answering machine. Hunter: "Hey, it's me. Uh...look, I'll just get right to it. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not your dad. But uh, we're Rangers, you know, we're family. It's our job to fight along side with each other, not tear one another apart. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Kurt, I'm sorry. Hunter hangs up. Back in the convent in 1966, Azazel kneels before the altar, the bloody bodies of the nuns sprawled around him. One is splayed out on the altar, facing him in a reverse-crucifixion pose. He speaks towards this one during the following. Azazel: "Father, look... I'm not exactly the praying type, but still... I made the sacrifice. I got you a bagful of nuns. So, uh... can you hear me? Can you whisper through the door?" The corpse of the dead nun channeling Lucifer: (in distorted gender-ambiguous voice) "I'm here, my son." Azazel: "It's so good to hear your voice, my Lord. I have been searching for you for so long. You have no idea. The others have lost faith. Dickless heathens. But not me." Lucifer: "You've done well." Azazel: "So, uh... how do I get you out?" Lucifer: "Lilith." Azazel: "Lilith? Father, she's... trapped neck-deep in the pit. It won't be easy." Lucifer: "Lilith...Lilith can break the seals." Azazel "Yeah, okay. But what do I do?" Lucifer: "You must find me a child...a very special child." Azazel: (his eyes flash yellow) "What do you mean?....What child?" Present Day - Kurt reads about the 1966 massacre at St Mary's, and deduces that if Azazel had also visited the convent, then the demon must be telling the truth about Lilith going there to break the final seal. Kurt bundles the possessed girl into the trunk of the car, despite her trying to run free. He and Ruby then prepare to take off to the convent in Maryland. Meanwhile, Hunter is frustrated. He pokes at one of the numerous figurines on one of the many mantlepieces and tips it deliberately to the ground. It shatters with a crash just as Castiel appears behind him. He turns around, looking slightly guilty. Castiel: "You asked to see me?" Hunter: (clears throat) "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something." Castiel: "Anything you wish." Hunter: "I need you to take me to see Kurt." Castiel: "Why?" Hunter: "There's something I got to talk to him about." Castiel: "And what's that?" Hunter: (sarcastic) "The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy." Castiel: "I don't think that's wise." Hunter: "Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion." Castiel: "Have you already forgotten what you said to me the last time we met? Hunter: "No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes -- that's all I need." Castiel: "No." Hunter: "What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" Castiel: "You can go wherever you want..." Hunter: "Super. I want to go see Kurt." Castiel: "...Except there." Hunter: "Then I want to go take a walk." Castiel: "Fine. I'll go with you." Hunter: "Alone." Castiel: "No." Hunter: "You know what? Screw this joint, I'm out of here." He heads for the door. Castiel: "Through what door?" Hunter turns to face him, frowning. When he turns back, the door has been replaced by a smooth wall. He turns back to face Castiel, who has also disappeared. Hunter: "Damn it!" On the road, Ruby is driving. Kurt is in the passenger seat staring at his cell phone, which displays "1 new voicemail from: Hunter". She asks if Hunter has tried to call him but he lies to her and simply says "no". Meanwhile, Hunter is attempting to break through a wall with a pedestal. He has smashed through to the foundations, but when he pauses, the wall repairs itself. He throws the pedestal to the floor. Hunter: "Son of a bitch!" Zachariah: "Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Hunter: "Let me out of here now!" Zachariah: "Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl." Hunter: "I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see Kurt." Zachariah: "That's... ill-advised." Hunter: "You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Kurt? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?" Zachariah: (sighs) "You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith." Hunter: "What?" Zachariah: "Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station." Hunter: But me and Kurt, we can stop... (he cuts off, having an epiphany) "You don't want to stop it, do you?" Zachariah: "Nope. Never did." "The end is nigh, the Apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you." Hunter: "What was all that crap about preventing the seals from being broken?" Zachariah: "Our grunts on the ground -- we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 66 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Hunter: "But why?" Zachariah: "Why not? "The Apocalypse" Poor name, bad marketing -- puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins -- and we will -- it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that? Hunter: "What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Zachariah: "Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." (he notices Hunter about to morph by reaching down to his device) Zachariah: "Uh, no, Hunter. Probably shouldn't try to morph in here. Wouldn't work in this place." Hunter: "What about Kurt? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith." Zachariah: (inhales deeply) "Kurt... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it." Hunter: "What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Zachariah: "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Hunter. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all." Hunter: "Which means?" Zachariah: (gesturing to a painting on the wall: Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon by Josse Lieferinxe) "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts. " (chuckles) "Trust me -- one day, we'll look back on this and laugh." Hunter: "Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Zachariah: "God? God has left the building." Zachariah then vanishes. Meanwhile at the convent in Maryland, a night guard is patrolling the abandoned corridors, seemingly alone; Lilith, in a white dress, is suddenly behind him. She smiles innocently. Lilith: "Howdy!" Guard: "Lady, this is private property. You're not supposed to be here." Lilith: "But I'm here for mass...And so are you." Her eyes go white as a pack of demons jump the guard tearing him to shreds. Back in the green room, Hunter is attempting to call Kurt again. He dials the phone, but hears only static. Castiel appears behind him. Castiel: "You can't reach him, Hunter. You're outside your coverage zone." Hunter: "What are you gonna do to Kurt?" Castiel: "Nothing. He's has to do what needs to be done." Hunter: "What's that supposed to mean?" (Castiel looks down) "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?" Castiel: "We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Hunter: "Sorry?" He punches Castiel, who hardly flinches. Hunter flexes his hand in pain. "It's Armageddon, Cas! You need a bigger word than 'sorry'!" Castiel: Try to understand -- this is long foretold. This is your... Hunter: Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Castiel: "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Kurt." Hunter: "You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Kurt as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." (Castiel turns away) "Look at me!" (Hunter grabs Castiel's shoulder and turns Castiel back to face him) "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me -- now. Please." Castiel: "What would you have me do?" Hunter: "Get me to Kurt. We can stop this before it's too late." Castiel: "I do that, I rebel, and we'll be hunted. We'll all be killed." Hunter: "If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." (Castiel shakes his head and looks down) "You spineless... " (Hunter turns and walks away) "…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." Castiel: "Hunter --" Hunter: "We're done!" Hunter turns to look behind him, but Castiel has disappeared. Meanwhile two miles from the convent Kurt and Ruby stop and Kurt listens to Hunter's message, but his message has been altered (most likely by Zachariah and the effects of the green room) - it is now "Hunter" hurling abuse at Kurt and rejecting him again. Resigned, Kurt orders Ruby to kill the possessed girl so he can drink her blood to prepare to face Lilith. Back in the green room, Hunter is pacing. He pauses in front of the platter of hamburgers and considers. He takes one. Suddenly Castiel appears behind him, grabs him by the shoulder, and shoves him against the wall, pressing a hand over his mouth and taking out the demon killing knife. A moment passes while they stare at each other, then Hunter nods slightly. Castiel lets him go. He draws the knife across his forearm and takes the blood with his other hand, smearing it on the wall to form the angel banishing sigil. Castiel: "We only have less than a minute before Zachariah appears, we have to find Kurt now." Hunter: "Where is he?" Castiel hands him the knife. Castiel: "I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop Kurt from killing Lilith." Hunter: "Wait what? But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Castiel: "Lilith IS the final seal. She dies, the end begins!" Zachariah then appears. Castiel: "Hunter, I'll meet you there." He places a palm on his forehead teleporting him in front of Chuck's house. Zachariah: "Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Castiel finishes drawing and slams his hand in the center of the sigil. In a violent flash of white light, it hits Zachariah along with Castiel making them vanish in the green room. Chuck is on the phone with what appears to be an escort service. He is pacing in his kitchen. The document on his computer screen reads “Omniverse – Lucifer Rising by Carter Edwards”. Chuck: "Oh, yeah? Really? At the same time? Really? Wow. T-that sounds... moist." Woman (on the phone) (laughs) "Well, it can be." Chuck: "Uh, what are your rates?" Woman (on the phone): "We can get you one girl, one night -- $500. Chuck: "Okay. Then, uh, I'll take 10 girls for the whole night." Woman: "I'm not sure you can afford that." Chuck: "Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's no tomorrow." Castiel and Hunter appear suddenly. Chuck looks up in shock. Chuck: "Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." Woman: "Sir?" Chuck: (into the phone) "No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." (he hangs up) "I..." Meanwhile, Lilith has acquired a number of demonic minions and is setting up a ritual at the altar. A minion approaches her nervously, holding a chalice full of blood. He hands it to her and looks down. She smiles at him. Lilith: "Don't be afraid. He's going to be risen to save us all." He walks away and she turns her back. There is a sudden deep rumbling noise. When she turns back, all of the minions that had been lining the hallway have collapsed to the ground. Around the corner, Kurt appears. He stalks forward deliberately. Lilith raises a hand; the door between her and Kurt slams shut. Back at Chuck's he shows them where Kurt is at. Hunter: "St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Chuck: "Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Castiel: "Yeah, well..." (he glances at Hunter) "We're making it up as we go." Chuck's computer screen flickers as a great rumbling begins, accompanied by a blinding white light. Chuck: "Aw, man! Not again! No!" Castiel: "It's the Zachariah! I'll hold him off Hunter! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Kurt!" Castiel places a palm on Hunter, transporting him away. Hunter appears in an empty part of the convent, looks around and walks down the hallway. Castiel and Chuck stand side by side to face what comes. Chuck places a hand on Castiel's shoulder; Castiel gives him a look, and Chuck drops his hand in embarrassment. Kurt enters the main sanctuary and gestures out a hand. Lilith is flung across the room, slamming into the altar and falling to the ground. Kurt, with Ruby behind him, advances on Lilith and flings out his hand again. Lilith is forced back against the altar. Hunter comes around a corner and sees what is happening in the sanctuary. Ruby looks back at Hunter and gives off a sinister smirk. She puts out a hand and the doors to the sanctuary shut close. Kurt walks towards Lilith. Giving off gradually heavy heartbeats. Kurt: "I've been waiting for this... for a very long time." Lilith: "Then give me your best shot." Kurt reaches out a hand, throwing his power at her. White light shines inside Lilith's body and she cries out in pain. But suddenly, Kurt lowers his hand, the light fades and the heartbeat slows. He hears Hunter's voice from the distance. Hunter: (from the other side of the bolted door) "Kurt! Kurt it's me! Kurt!" Kurt turns to look at the door. Kurt: "Hunter!?" From Kurt's point of view, the sound of the heartbeat takes over almost all other sound. Hunter's voice and pounding are distant and faint, but he turns in confusion. Ruby: (Yelling to Kurt, but she is even more faint than Hunter) "What are you waiting for?! Kill her! Kurt! Kill her now!" Lilith: (laughing at Kurt) "You've turned yourself into a freak. Like one of us. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable!" The heartbeat quickens; Kurt faces Lilith and raises his hand again. His eyes turn full black as he concentrates his telekinetic energy and hurls it at Lilith. She convulses several times, she screams as her body is incinerating from the inside. At last, her body falls dead on the floor. Finally killing her. Kurt's eyes turn back to normal. The sound of his heartbeat slows. The blood begins pouring out of Lilith's corpse in a steady stream; the stream is flowing in what looks like a very deliberate direction. Kurt: "What the hell?" Ruby: "I can’t believe it." Kurt: "Ruby, what’s going on?" Ruby: "You did it!" Kurt: "What? What -- what did I do?" Ruby: "You opened his cage door. And now he's going to be free at last!" Kurt: (in denial) "No, no, no. No, she -- Lilith -- I stopped her ritual! I killed her!" Ruby: (fervently) "And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you killed her. Now you've fulfilled that prophecy." Kurt puts his hands to his head. Kurt: "No!" Ruby: "Now guess who's coming to dinner." Kurt: "Oh, my god." Ruby: "Guess again." Hunter continues pounding on the door with a huge log. Ruby: "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Kurt! Even you have to admit -- I'm -- I'm awesome!" Kurt: "You bitch! You lying bitch!" He thrusts his hands at her, trying to use his powers, but he drops, clutching his head instead. Ruby: "Don't hurt yourself, Kurt. It's useless. You shot all rounds on the boss." Kurt: "The blood... You poisoned me!" Ruby: (kneeling in front of him) No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." Kurt: "Why? W-why me?" Ruby: "Because... because it had to be you, Kurt. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Hunter finally breaks in and draws out Ruby's knife. Ruby stands to confront him. Ruby: "You're too late." Hunter: "I don't care." Hunter advances on Ruby. Kurt gets up and grabs her from behind, holding her in place as Hunter stabs her. She gasps as her own knife penitrates her, then crumples to the floor, dead. Kurt: (to Hunter, brokenly) "Hunter, I'm so sorry." The blood pouring out of LILITH has finished its pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shoots up from the central point of the pattern and the convent begins to tremble. Hunter: "Kurt, let's go!" Kurt: (clutching at Hunter's shirt as Hunter grabs Kurt’s jacket, and staring at the light) "Hunter... he's coming!" The boys are stunned, holding onto each other as the light burns brighter and a high pitching noise is souring. As Lucifer is rising. Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Season Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse